


time to buy (and time to win)

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho knows how to persuade Changmin to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time to buy (and time to win)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'tangerine' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**dbsk_flashfic**](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/); for [](http://yuxo.livejournal.com/profile)[**yuxo**](http://yuxo.livejournal.com/) and [](http://peppery.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://peppery.livejournal.com/)**peppery**.

In the half-light, Changmin's lips taste sharp-sweet, and Yunho takes long moments to savour it, licking the taste from Changmin's mouth before he leans back in the cramped space between racks of clothing. "What've you been eating?" Yunho murmurs, voice hushed so they won't draw attention - the room was empty five minutes ago, but there's no guarantee it'll stay that way.

"My secret," Changmin replies, smile wide and eyes crinkled, irresistible. "Not telling you where my stash is." Yunho's not paying all that much attention to the tease, more interested in leaning forward and catching Changmin's mouth with his again, kissing Changmin sweet and deep, stuttering a gasp against Changmin's mouth when his hands slip under the hem of Yunho's shirt to slide warm and possessive up his spine.

"Keep kissing me like that and maybe I'll share," Changmin breathes afterwards. Yunho's got no intention of turning down the invitation.


End file.
